


Cuffs

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuffs – just the thought could get him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs

Title: Cuffs  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Gibbs/ DiNozzo  
Rating: FRAO  
Summary: Cuffs – just the thought could get him hard.

A/N: Written for kaylashay81. Prompt: Tony. Gibbs. Cuffs.  
A/N2: Was supposed to be a drabble, but I'm wordy. :)

Word Count: 1,345  
  
~*~*~

He’d been arguing with Ziva so the swat to the back of his head didn’t really surprise him. The nearly growled words did, however. “Get your ass back to work, DiNozzo or I’ll cuff you to your desk.” The words were harsh, the tone angry, and Tony had to bite back a groan of desire as Gibbs leaned in and hissed them directly into his ear. As it was, his breath hitched for a second until he remembered how to breathe and, when he looked up, he thought he saw a predatory gleam in his boss’ eyes before he turned and walked away from him. Tony shuddered once and returned to his desk, not looking up at his teammates as he bent to his work.

Cuffs. Tony glanced up at Gibbs as the older man slipped into the chair at his desk. Just then Gibbs looked his way – and smirked. The small smile flitted across his face quickly, almost too quickly for Tony to see. He had been just kidding. Teasing him? Tony snorted mentally. There was no way that Gibbs could ever know just what the threat had done to him. At least he’d walked away quickly, leaving Tony to retreat behind his own desk – thus hiding his raging erection. Gibbs – cuffs – damn.

Bending his head once again, Tony continued typing up his report. Probie was always ragging him about his “Neanderthal” typing style, but Tony knew he was the fastest two-fingered typist around and, more importantly, his method worked for him so why change it now?

Tony plodded through the remainder of his day, only too glad that they hadn’t pulled another case. He really didn’t know how he would have dealt with kowtowing to Gibbs in the field. Not after the handcuff comment.

With a heart-felt sigh, Tony finished up his report, filing it away on his hard drive and then emailing it to Gibbs before printing a hard copy and delivering it to Gibbs’ desk. A grunt was the only acknowledgment he got and he rolled his eyes as he turned away to go back to his desk.

“DiNozzo!”

Tony stilled, taking a breath before turning around. “Yeah Boss?”

Gibbs motioned him closer and Tony steeled himself as he walked over to stand directly in front of Gibbs’ desk. “My place – seven p.m.,” Gibbs said softly.

“B-boss?” Tony stammered as a warm blush stained his cheeks.

“You have a hearing problem, DiNozzo?”

Tony shook his head. “No Boss!”

“Then I’ll see you at seven.”

Tony nodded, staring down at Gibbs. The man was looking up at him steadily and Tony really didn’t know what to make of things. His house? Why the hell had he asked him over to his house?

“Is there anything else, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked. This time his voice was at a normal level and Tony blushed as he looked around to find Ziva and McGee staring at him.

“No Boss,” he said quickly.

Gibbs’ lips twitched almost as if he wanted to smile. “If you’re finished, get the hell out of here. It’s been a long day.”

“Thanks,” Tony said, turning away. Things were really getting weird. He couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there.

As Tony packed up his backpack, he heard Gibbs snap at McGee and Ziva. “Get back to work. I don’t plan on waiting forever for those reports.”

Tony grinned at his coworkers, raising an eyebrow at Ziva’s glare, before sauntering out of the bullpen. He was softly whistling as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. Five o’clock and he was free.

~*~*~

Seven o’clock. Tony wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and peered through the gathering dusk toward Gibbs’ front door. Seven o’clock – and he had no clue why he’d been summoned to his boss’ house. Nevertheless, he hadn’t even thought about *not* showing up.

Tony knew the front door would be unlocked but he couldn’t just walk in – not tonight, not when he’d been summoned. Instead, he found himself standing on the stoop, his finger poised over the doorbell. He stood there for a long minute before gathering the courage to press the button. Not hearing even a hint of a bell inside, Tony pressed the button one more time. Then he waited, wiping his hands on his jeans again.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he was startled when the door was thrown wide a minute later. “Gibbs!” he squeaked in surprise.

Gibbs grinned and stepped aside. “You know the door’s always open, DiNozzo. Why didn’t you just come in?”

Tony shrugged as he eased past his boss, stepping into the dim hallway. “I don’t know. I was just –“ Tony’s explanation was interrupted as he was thrown up against the wall, his hands rising instinctively to stop his face from smacking into the plaster. “Hey!” he managed as a body pressed up behind him, holding him firmly in place. “What’s going on?”

Tony struggled for a moment against the weight pressing him forward. And then Gibbs reached a hand up and Tony felt the warm metal encircle his wrist, ratcheting closed, trapping him. His breath caught in his throat, his muscles refused to cooperate as he felt Gibbs wrestle his arm behind his back. And then his other wrist was captured in a strong grip and pulled behind him and fastened securely. His cheek rested on the cool wall and he tried to remember how to pull air into his lungs. A foot kicked his legs apart and strong hands ran over his body possessively. He bucked back against the intrusion only to feel a hand at the nape of his neck, shaking him slightly and then holding him still.

Tony panted for breath, tensing as Gibbs’ hands pressed firmly against his body. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t even formulate the words needed to ask what the hell was going on. Gibbs had cuffed him! His Boss, the object of his late night fantasies. With a groan, he realized he was hard as a rock – and Gibbs’ hands were getting closer and closer to his package.

“What – what are you doing?” he gasped as deft fingers scrabbled to pull the hem of his shirt out of his pants.

“Tell me to stop, Tony,” Gibbs growled.

Tony groaned as calloused hands skimmed over his flesh, tweaking his nipples into hard peaks. A knee pressed in tight between his legs as Gibbs lifted his weight off his back and Tony tried to twist away, only to have Gibbs shake him by the back of the neck again.

“Stay still.”

Tony stilled, his breaths sounding harsh in the utter stillness of the house. And then Gibbs’ hand was cupping his cock outside his pants and Tony’s hips bucked into the touch.

“God – what –“ Tony gasped.

“I want this,” Gibbs growled as his fingers opened Tony’s fly and reached inside.

Fingers tightened over Tony’s cock and he gasped.

“I want this,” Gibbs repeated, “and I think you want this too.”

Tony bit back a whimper as Gibbs began stroking his cock lightly. His legs were trembling and he locked his knees to keep from falling to the ground.

“Tell me you don’t want this, Tony. Tell me that what I saw in your eyes today wasn’t really there. Tell me to stop and this never happened.”

Tony closed his eyes, his tongue darting out to lick at his suddenly dry lips. He shook his head. No, he wouldn’t tell Gibbs to stop. Not now. Not ever. Not after trying for five years to get the man’s attention.

Suddenly he was spun around, his head knocking back against the wall, his hands fisting in the cuffs holding him captive.

“Talk to me, Tony. Tell me what you want.”

Gibbs stared into Tony’s eyes and Tony leaned forward, placing a kiss on Gibbs lips. “You – I want you.”


End file.
